Love Like Ice Cream
by PeDeeS
Summary: Es krim juga bisa menyampaikan perasaan kita ke orang yang kita sayangi. seperti perasaan Sakura yang menunggu kehadiran Sasuke.


_**Love Like Ice Cream**  
_

Oleh: _PeDeeS_

Masashi Kishimoto Naruto ©

Tingkat: T

Panjang: Satu Tembak

Pair: SASUSAKU

Warning: Typo, EYD tidak tepat, Alur terlalu cepat, Misteri, OTP, OOC.

.

#TomatCeri Contest

.

_Selamat Membaca .._

_._

Namaku Yamanaka Ino, Ini adalah kisah semi horor romantis milik temanku saat di Konoha High School, Haruno Sakura.

.

_Le Monde Cafe_. sudah nggak asing lagi dengan nama kafe itu. Selalu dilewatinya kalau sedang _hang out _bareng teman-teman sekolahku dulu. Letaknya di kawasan pusat hiburan, berjajar dengan kafe-kafe lain yang menjamur disekitarnya. Nggak tahu kenapa Sakura selalu tertarik ingin masuk kesitu. Tapi tak pernah kesampaian. Ada saja alasan aku dan teman-temanku menolak untuk masuk kesana. Mahal lah! Terlau sepi lah...!Bukan tempat anak muda lah...! Hhhh...Pengen masuk sendiri tapi tengsin plus grogi. Padahal satu yang dari dulu menarik perhatiannya. _Display_ es krimnya sungguh menggoda! Sebagai penggemar es krim, nggak heran kalau Sakura ngiler benerrrr... Sementara ia hanya bisa puas meliriknya dari balik kaca etalase. Uhh...

Kali ini mungkin saatnya Sakura harus menuntaskan rasa penasarannya untuk mencicipi es krim di kafe yang elegan itu. Hujan sudah reda, tapi rintik-rintik gerimis masih tersisa di langit Konoha. 'Bodo amat, apa kata orang'. Biar cuaca sedang dingin tapi tekadnya sudah bulat.

"Selamat datang! silahkan dilihat menunya. Anda bi..." belum sempat _waiter _bertubuh jangkung itu selesai menawarkan menu, Sakura langsung menyambar.

"Saya pesan es krim-es krim yang terlezat disini!"

"Ehhh...semua? Bagaimana kalau _Cheesy Cerry Ice Cream_ _with_ _Hazelnut Topping_ dan _Choco Nutty Kiss Ice Cream_? Patut dicoba!" si _waiter_ memberi opsi.

"Ok..."jawab Sakura pasrah.

"_Just a minute, Miss_..." ucap pelayan berlalu sambil melempar senyum hangat. Hey, lumayan juga, pikir Sakura.

Suasana kafe itu ternyata lebih nyaman daripada apa yang tampak dari luar. Lampu- lampu yang temaram cukup menciptakan suasana rileks. Musik yang diputar jenis jazz dan musik pengiring dansa. Lembut menghanyutkan. Sakura terpekur membayangkan seandainya Sasuke yang sedang studi di negara Suna ada bersamanya. Ah tapi sudah tidak mungkin. _It's over!_ Sakura tidak akan pernah memaklumi _long distance relationship_. Pasti akan ada penghianatan. Itu sudah harga mati!

"_Cheesy Cerry Ice Cream_ _with_ _Hazelnut Topping_ dan _Choco Nutty Kiss Ice Cream... _sudah siap..." pelayan datang membawa pesanan Sakura.

"Terima kasih..." ucap Sakura. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan berlalu.

Sakura sudah tidak sabar menyendokkan es krim yang tampak padat dan nikmat itu ke mulutnya. Saat sendokan pertama masuk ke mulutnya, matanya beradu dengan sepasang mata _Hazel _yang duduk berjarak dua meja darinya. Sakura sedikit kaget, pasalnya dari tadi yang ia tahu hanya ada enam pengunjung di kafe itu. Sepasang kekasih yang menempati kursi di sudut kanan. Juga tiga orang lelaki muda yang tampaknya sedang melepas penat sepulang bekerja. Sisanya hanya Sakura seorang. Bagaimana ia bisa tidak menyadari kehadiran cowok berambut merah yang duduk di seberangnya? Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kebiasaan melamunnya akhir-akhir ini makin parah saja. Sekilas cowok itu menyunggingkan senyum. Dada Sakura berdesir.

"Memang kamu sanggup menghabiskan es krim ini sendirian?"cowok itu tiba-tiba mendatangi meja Sakura dan duduk di kursi di sampingnya. Lancang sekali, pikir Sakura.

"Ya...tentu saja" jawab Sakura datar.

"Haha..."cowok itu tertawa lirih. Seolah tertawa untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa? Kamu ngetawain aku? Ada yang salah?"sungut Sakura.

"Nggak ada yang salah...wahai nona yang sedang patah hati...haha"

"Dasar sok tau... kamu mabuk ya?" Sakura membanting sendoknya dengan kesal.

"Jangan marah...aku cuma menebak. Tapi sepertinya benar ya...?"

"Peduli apa kamu? Itu kan bukan urusan kamu...!"

"Ya itu menjadi urusanku ketika ada cewek duduk sendirian menikmati es krim di udara dingin seperti ini. Cerita saja, jangan lama bersedih-sedih..."cowok itu menatap kedua mata Sakura. Sakura menangkap sorot mata _Hazel_ yang dingin namun entah kenapa ia seperti terhipnotis untuk terus mendengarkan kata-kata cowok itu.

"Hmm... Aku cuma pengen mencicipi es krim disini, sudah lama banget aku pengen kesini. Tapi nggak ada satupun yang mau nemenin. Ini nggak ada hubungannya dengan patah hati!" jawab Sakura tajam.

"_Well_, es krim disini memang istimewa, dibuat dari susu sapi berkualitas, kabarnya coklat dan buah- buahannya masih diimpor langsung dari Eropa..." jelas cowok itu.

"Kau tahu banyak, pelanggan lama ya?"

"Ya, dulu aku sering membawa pacarku kesini. Dia suka sekali memesan _Choco Nutty Kiss_ _Ice Cream_ seperti yang kamu pesan itu..."

"Dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa tidak kau ajak dia?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, sudah nggak mungkin lagi... nggak mungkin..."Cowok itu tersenyum getir.

"Aku ngerti kok..." Mungkin mereka sudah putus, pikir Sakura.

"Kenapa kamu suka es krim?"tanya cowok itu.

"Menurutku es krim sudah menjadi bagian dari diriku. Sedih ataupun senang saat menikmati es krim semuanya jadi terasa lebih baik."jawab Sakura dengan senyum mengembang.

"Es krim juga bisa menyampaikan perasaan kita ke orang yang kita sayangi. Di dalamnya ada rasa manis seperti butiran cinta, ada dingin seperti kerinduan saat tak bersamanya dan juga kelembutan seperti perasaan kita saat ada di sisinya." cowok itu menambahi dengan nada serius.

"Wow, ternyata kamu memiliki pandangan yang unik tentang es krim. Lalu apa perasaanmu ketika es krimmu meleleh. Sebelum kau sempat menikmatinya?" tanya Sakura hati-hati agar maksud pertanyaannya tak diketahui cowok itu.

"Nikmati saja eskrimmu, padat ataupun telah leleh mencair. Bukankah hidup juga seperti itu? Tak selalu sesempurna yang kita bayangkan." Kata-kata cowok itu seperti menghujam dada Sakura. Ia rasa cowok itu tahu bahwa pertanyaan itu merujuk ke masalahnya dengan Sasuke. Sakura merasa malu.

"Kau hanya perlu sedikit perjuangan untuk melindunginya sementara agar tetap padat, sebelum kau bisa menikmatinya dengan gembira. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Cowok itu berdiri dan bergegas ke pintu keluar. Ia menoleh ke belakang sejenak sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Sakura jadi teringat Sasuke. Kata-kata cowok itu ada benarnya juga. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke harus diperbaiki segera. Masih ada kesempatan dan harapan. Sakura segera ingin pulang dan menelepon Sasuke. Segera ia memanggil pelayan untuk meminta _bill._

"Apa Nona baik-baik saja? Apa perlu saya hubungi keluarga atau teman Nona?" kata pelayan dengan nada khawatir setelah Sakura selesai membayar _bill_-nya.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Sebelum pulang tadi, pengunjung yang duduk di pojok kanan bilang ke saya kalau Nona bicara panjang lebar sendirian bahkan tertawa-tawa. Lalu saya perhatikan dari jauh memang benar. Mungkin Nona sedang lelah. Jadi saya bisa menghubungi keluarga Nona untuk menjemput kesini?" jawab si pelayan. Sakura bengong.

"Saya tadi kan bicara dengan seorang cowok. Apa kamu nggak lihat tadi? Katanya dia sering kesini kok." bela Sakura dengan terbata-bata.

Pelayan itu semakin bingung. Lalu seorang koki tua yang sedari tadi memperhatikan percakapan Sakura dengan pelayan itu keluar dari meja _counter_. Ia kemudian menghampiri meja Sakura.

"Jangan takut. Namanya Sasori, dua tahun lalu meninggal tertabrak mobil di seberang jalan itu, sesaat setelah menikmati es krim disini dengan pacarnya." ujar si Koki tua.

Darah Sakura membeku. Tiba-tiba pandangannya gelap seketika...

-selesai-

**A/N**

Halo mina.. fict ini spesial dibuat untuk meramaikan SasuSaku FunDay tgl 20 February..

maaf ya cerita Beautiful Tragic lama lanjutnya.. hha. sebagai gantinya aku buat fict Love like Ice Cream ini..

saya msh newbie di sini. makasih buat yang uda baca dan mohon Review ya :)


End file.
